


dreams

by Nobodystentacle



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24876874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nobodystentacle/pseuds/Nobodystentacle
Summary: a short fic describing what remy likes
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	dreams

remy likes were he lives while thomas is awake but nothing beats when thomas falls asleep and remy gets to shift into the same space as all the other sides.

he usually finds roman there waiting with tons of ideas. Remy always had his own ideas for what dreams he would craft for thomas but he loves working together with the others to create rich full dreams and finds even if he were to try to ignore the others the dreams are still warped by which other sides are around.

when he was mostly accompanied by roman it was all adventures and castles and dreamy princes. roman always felt like the warm fuzzies roman was so full of ideas that sometimes they clashed or mushed together in odd ways. dam could roman spin a tale tho, often throwing remy for a loop just trying to keep up.

with logan they created complex thoughtful sci fi events. filled to the brim with puzzles and time travel and characters from so many shows. remy knew alot more hid behind what logan added but respected logan's need for distinct control over his input.

and one time a sea of jelly?  
remy tried not to think about that one.

when virgil chose to be involved, wich was rarely in any large part, the dreams usually shifted to darker tones, odder hobbies or interests thomas had picked up but would never want others to know about. adding a nervous energy to everything he touched. of course virgil also played a part in most of thomas's nightmares but he tried to sink out when he realised how strong his influence had become. virgil never showed up alone so remy was never sure exactly what a full virgil dream would bring.

remy wouldn't tell the others but virgil also liked to add cats to alot of thomas's dreams.

patton often showed up as roman or logans dreams got more convoluted. he never seemed very happy around remy but was never hostile, usually trying to hide behind a dad joke or two. patton always tries to push the monsters or bad guys into softer fuzzier things. on days where patton showed up alone the dreams could barely take form it was all fluid and nothing stayed the same for very long. patton always tried to imbue positive energy but remy could feel something being held back when patton was around.

remy almost never saw janus. he assumed janus didn't enjoy molding thomas's dreams much. the only times janus showed up were after nightmares. he would just kinda appear close by emitting an odd feeling that remy couldn't quite pin down. he would calmly start to dissect the crafted dream until he could find a good point for the dream to focus on. after janus was satisfied with what he'd done he just hang around until remy shifted back to his own room in thomas's subconscious as thomas woke up.

but by far remy had the most interesting time crafting dreams with remus. remy knew when remus was around that all rules went out the window. no idea was to wild. no twist was to sharp. remy got to party when remus was around. fantastical creatures roaming the land, or spelunking in a deep cave, remus always had a flair that made for the oddest but most captivating dreams. remy loved remus's freeing nature but he knew remus was quick to turn, he would turn a pleasant walk through a unfamiliar town into the most horrendous twisted nightmare at the drop of a hat. remy often got to see a little further behind the dream language then the other sides did since he was the curator. he knew why remus made everything un predictable. remus often felt ignored. remy gave him a space to be heard by thomas, remus was always radiating excitement when he saw remy.


End file.
